mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Alfjarquin
Hi, welcome to the MUGEN Database: the only M.U.G.E.N character and stage encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Pucca page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! -- PlasmoidThunder (Talk) 00:51, 19 March 2012 Reply to your "epic fail trolling" Jarquin, do not you realize that if your troll me because Mugenfan says it, that means you like receive orders from someone else, like a mule. Also, UserTalk is for losers, real trolls are trolling people on YouTube. I hope that you reflections and think about what you do... BUT! If you want troll me, i will say this. "Whoever that troll last, troll better." Matydel42008 (talk) 03:22, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Sincerely: Matías. Sprites Can you make me kermit sprites from the muppets?Please If you dont know who this is.This is Rapthemoney9 Rapthemonkey (talk) 22:48, September 12, 2012 (UTC)Rapthemonkey9 NINJAGO Can you make me more sprites like punches, kicks, and hypers? Rapthemonkey (talk) 03:30, January 29, 2013 (UTC)Rapthemonkey Greetings From TIS2012 Hello there! What do you want? (Jarquin10) Hello from Pook! Hello sir! I'm sorry for interrupting you, but your sprites are rather good and animated. If you're free, could you please make me a standing stance sprite for Vicky? And also, you may check out my new stage, on my blog. Thanks in return. PookaMustard (talk) 23:02, October 28, 2012 (UTC) can you make these sprites/Hello from AMB Hello Alfjarquin i saw your YouTube Comment on my old account. well anyways i was wondering can you make me some sprites cause i wanna make my very own MUGEN Character cause i never make one before EVER! so i was wondering can you make some White Mage, Dry Bones and Shadow Queen sprites i want White Mage MVC Styled Dry Bones SMVC2 Styled and Shadow Queen UMVC3 Styled and i want them to have 2 Supers and 2 Hypers Shun Goku Satsu's and FINSHERS (Just like MadOldCrow1105's) and Palettes and lastly 2 Hyper Portraits for both of their Hypers please cause i NEVER made a character before. -AngryMugenBirds Ok. i will make them, thanks to comment :) *Jarquin10 - November 12, 2012 is my picture ready for voting is my Picture Ready for the voting yet or you gonna give it to me this Sunday -AngryMugenBirds oh yes! find in your talk. *Jarquin10, november 18, 2012 Picture for Round 2 hey Jarquin10PA voting on Round 1 is over so Garfield Wins make a picture of him sleeping. Well anyways can you make the Round 2 Picture its Susan from (Monsters vs Aliens) vs The Incredible Terence (Angry Birds Space) if you don't know who Susan is type in Monsters Vs. Aliens Susan O.K. -AngryMugenBirds Apology Dear Jarquin, I apologize for my rudeness to you & Mugenfan6. Hey Jarquin If you are not too busy do think you can help me with making some sprites for my new W.I.P., Woody Woodpecker? *What's your name? (Jarquin10,-January 25, 2013) *Oops! Forgot! TIS2012/TheIransonic/DAIRENSANIKTIS2012 22:42, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Sure! i will make them and i give to you here :D (Jarquin10,-January 26, 2013) Cat Valentine sprites Hey Jarquin, can you make Cat Valentine sprites for me? I want to make her Rapthemonkey (talk) 07:02, February 10, 2013 (UTC)Rapthemonkey9 *I know who is she's from "VICTORIOUS", yes, i wanna make. Jarquin10 February 11, 2013 19:46, February 18, 2013 (UTC)Can you please help Jermboy27 with Hoots the Owl from Sesame Street? Please? My first request 21:43, February 18, 2013 (UTC)Can you please make the sprites Baby Bear from Sesame Street? Please? No, i'm make Rapthemonkey's Cat Velntine, ToonAlexsora007's Flame Princess, Skips, Twilight Sparkle and more chars, Jarquin10 - February 19, 2013 I made some palletes for Cat I made some palletes for Cat. 1. Abby Archer 2. Biniki 3. Simspons 4. Blue Are they good? Rapthemonkey (talk) 23:47, March 9, 2013 (UTC)RTM9 aka Rapthemonkey9 The bikini pallete won't work because you need a pallete to do something like that. Just thought I'd let you know. Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 02:25, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Z. I having problem with the palletes. Can u help me quick? Rapthemonkey (talk) 23:47, March 9, 2013 (UTC)RTM9 aka Rapthemonkey9 Sure, send me her if you have to. Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 03:04, March 10, 2013 (UTC) MMM, don't worry i will compose the bikini pallete and will add more palletes *Jarquin10 - March 9, 2013 Mugenfan Here I Have More Palletes Ideas For Cat Valentine from Victorous Well I Don't really like Victorous well here you go Waluigi Tails Belinda (Mexican Singer) Mario Sonic Mowgli And Thats All Thanks but i got more those are Hatsune Miku, Dulce Maria, Flame Princess and Ika Musune *Jarquin10.- March 10, 2012 Hey Jarquin You still doing Michu V2's assists sprites? Because I need them. Gotta get fast. (talk) 14:34, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Can you please animate your Benson sprite? I want to see it animated like you did with Kermit. Please do the same with Woody Woodpecker, the Spies and Epic Mickey aswell. Garfield1601 (talk) 20:38, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Can you make me some Sprite Stage Sheets Hey Jarquin10PA can you make me some Sprite Stage Sheets here is what i want The Simpsons House (The others Lag alot) Kwik-E-Mart The Retirement Castle please after when you finish my Character Sprites OK -Big Red (AngryMugenBirds) REQUEST: Martha the Dog When your done with your other requests, can you please make Martha the Dog sprites? 20:03, March 28, 2013 (UTC)Kyle108 *No thanks, i'm busy making Rapthemonkey, ToonAlexsora007 and Raman Livingstone's sprites *Jarquin10.- March 29, 2013 (UTC) Jermboy27's First Spritesheet Request. 12:02, March 29, 2013 (UTC)Can you make the sprites for Big Bird From Sesame Street.I want to make him. This is Rio Hey Jarquin, you think you can make spritesheets for these characters (you don't have to make them now, I see you're busy.). -Spike (Ape Escape) -Dan Ryckert (Game Informer Magazine) -Rocket Raccon (Marvel comics) Rio Grande at your service (talk) 04:16, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Aren't you going to make Big Bird From Sesame Street? I want to make him Jermboy27 (talk) 02:44, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Header Hi Jarquin. I've seen you make some good stages for ToonAlexSora, and I was wondering something. Could you be willing to remake my first stage, Sheldon's Apartment? To be honest, I'm not that good of an artist, so could you remake it? Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 04:16, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Can you please respond? I don't mean to bother you. Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 21:39, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Tigger sprites for ToonAlexSora007 Aren't you making Tigger sprites for me? I want to make him. -ToonAlexSora007 *No sorry, i'm making a secret char *Jarquin10 Please i need help Help with Jenny Hi Jarquin, I need some help with jumping sprites. Make it look like these sprites. http://images.wikia.com/mugen/images/5/54/Jennyxj9_%281%29.png Rapthemonkey (talk) 00:46, April 23, 2013 (UTC)RTM9 Help for Nicole and Abby Hi! Good job on your sprites and I was making Nicole Watterson now and Abby after. I need some help with the sprites of Nicole and Abby. Can you help drawing Abby's moves like... #Ponytail attack (Stand medium kick) #Win Pose (Abby letting her hair go down) #Ponytail Slash (Special move) #Ty Archer (Abby's Striker) And for Nicole, can you draw some Here's my blog: http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Gillson23/Abby_Archer_for_MUGEN And there's my sprite of Nicole: It wasn't my request. It was for helping, okay? Gillson23 (talk) 12:16, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey! He will make Nicole's sprites for me first! --¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 15:49, May 7, 2013 (UTC) To TAS007, I was making Nicole now. You can still make her as a human version for your future W.I.P. Just let me know you done some of my Abby and Nicole sprites, okay? Gillson23 (talk) 17:55, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, but i will make both Nicole and Human Nicole!! ¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 00:49, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Can you help me with my El Tigre? Hey Jarquin this is 6tails6, and i'm only asking if you can make sprites for my El Tigre? 6tails6 (have a chat with me and see my blogs 7:50, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Oki Doki Lokie :) *Jarquin10.- June 14, 2013 Sorry man Sorry for acting like a jerk Jarquin. 6tails6 (have a chat with me and see my blogs 21:56, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Apology accepted, but be nice with me and my friends in the chat and maybe you want a char for mugen talk to me about the sprites that you need so i can. *Jarquin10, June 16 (Fathers day) 2013 (UTC) Jermboy27 here 18:54, June 22, 2013 (UTC)I like to say about this. But, can you help Jermboy27 (that's me) for the sprites and coding? Please? El Tigre Hey jarquin this is 6tails6 and I have two ideal hypers for El Tigre... #He can do the same thing as Zvitor's Wolverine Claw Frenzy #He can also do '''The Ancient Tiger Spirit '''as a hyper as well. That's all.